


Married by Forty (6) - You've lost that lovin' feeling

by Fleppy85



Series: Married by forty [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: he dead body of a young woman brings Sofia and Sara back to somebody they know: Keane. Is the millionaire innocent or can they send him to prison for murder? And how do you concentrate on your job when you're private life is a mess?
Series: Married by forty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809649





	Married by Forty (6) - You've lost that lovin' feeling

Part 1

It wasn’t the best area of the city. The street was narrow, the light of the street lights was darker than in other places and because of that they couldn’t see more than the first level of the houses around them. On the other hand, the houses were full of graffiti, dirty and not in a good conditions, nothing somebody wanted to look at. Neither were the shops, most of them closed for good. Windows were broken, cardboard was in some windows, nothing looked like a great shopping experience. It was an area that had been famous for factories in the late sixties and early seventies. Since that time nobody had cared about the buildings.   
The area didn’t appeal to people but in the middle of all these ugly things was something that appealed to many people: a young, beautiful, female, sparkling short skirt and top, black high heels, long hair. A showgirl. Like you found so many in Las Vegas, always happy, always smiling, always dancing. The only two differences between this showgirl and all the others were she was here and not on the Strip or on Freemont Street downtown. and she was a dead showgirl.   
Sara wasn’t sure how the show girl ended up here, they were miles away from the Strip and Freemont Street. She hadn’t seen any kind of entertainment club within one or two miles, there was no reason why a showgirl was here. But Sara knew too, this wasn’t her primary crime scene. The throat of the woman was slashed and there wasn’t much blood around the scene. Barely the amount of an ordinary cut you got when you didn’t pay attention chopping your vegetables. Meant when she wanted to look for a primary crime scene she could look somewhere along the Strip, Freemont Street or any other place in this city. Until she knew the name of the dead woman, she had no place to focus on. And even with her name there was no guarantee that the woman wasn’t on a way to a friend, lover, family. Not much to work with right now.   
“What does a showgirl do in this area of the town?”  
“Why and who brought her here?” Sara asked and turned around. Behind her was lieutenant Clark, the newest member of the LVPD and her boyfriend and lover of four months.  
“Did you find anything so far that gives us anything about the vehicle she was transported in?”  
“No, so far nothing. Greg has some tire marks, maybe they’ll help. But there’s nothing around the body that gives us any clue about her killer. Let’s hope Doc Robbins is a bigger help.”  
“You go back in?”  
“Yes I’ll leave Greg all alone here.”  
“He’ll be fine I’ll take care of him.”  
“Thanks.”  
He moved a little bit closer to her. “What are you doing for breakfast?”  
“I’ve a date with a hot and sexy lieutenant.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I look forward for that.”  
“What time?”  
“Why?”  
“I’d like to be there.”  
“Sorry, I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about a hot blonde.”  
“Ouch. If you’re taken for breakfast what’s about after breakfast?”  
“Sorry, also taken for that.”  
“No free space in your bed?”  
“Well, I’m not sure, it depends how my date goes on. Sometimes we end up in bed, sometimes it’s the couch. Can’t tell you yet.”  
“You’re a cruel woman.”  
“I know.”  
“Does your date include dinner?”  
“I’m afraid it does. Sorry Ryan, we’re having a whole girls day.”  
“That’s alright, you haven’t really had time with Sofia for a long time. I told you at the beginning, I don’t want you to lose your close contact to her. Better to tell me a few times you’ve no time than losing her as your best friend.”  
“What a pity we’re on duty I’d love to kiss you for that.” Sara whispered with a smile.  
“Keep that in mind for tomorrow morning when we’ve a date.”  
“We’ll have a date? I’ll write that down. In case I’m engaged with somebody else I’ll give you a call.”  
“You’re better free, Miss Sidle.”  
“We’ll see, Mister Clark.” She formed her lips to a kiss and left him alone. As important as he was to her, she was very much in love and as soon as she was close to him she wanted nothing more than jumping in his arms and feel him, the day with Sofia was planed and wouldn’t be cancelled. 

“I’m starving!” Sofia hugged Sara, got a bagel, ate a huge piece, swallowed it before she had the time to chew it and hugged Sara again. “Missed you.”  
“What did Marco say?”  
“He wanted to join us, said he wouldn’t mind having both of us in his bed.”  
“In his dreams.”  
“What did Ryan say?”  
“After I told him the sexy lieutenant I want to meet isn’t him and that I also don’t have any time for him later?”  
“Ouch, he hates me?”  
“He said you and me haven’t spent much time together in the last few days and he’d never try to get between us because he wants me to be as close to you as I was before he and me came together.”  
“Why did I gave him up?”  
“Because he wasn’t interested in you.”  
“Yes, that was the reason why. Not need to say that so cruel, my dear.”  
Sara offered Sofia another bagel and wondered at the same time why she had prepared the table when they were standing around.  
“We could sit.”  
“Good idea.” Sofia got the coffee, two cups, the bagels, carried everything to the couch and pulled Sara after her when the brunette was only staring. Sofia had destroyed her lovely table without paying attention.   
“I prepared the table…”  
“I know, it looked wonderful, but I want…” Sofia pressed Sara on the couch and sat on her lap. “…to be close to you. As I told you, I missed you, Sara.”  
“I can see that.”  
“You mind? Is only Ryan allowed to hug you?”  
“Stupid question.” Sara pulled Sofia in her arms. “You’re not stupid, don’t ask stupid questions, lieutenant.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I think it’s time we plan another holiday, only you and me. That will give us some time together. A few days, what do you think?”  
“Sounds perfect. Where would you like to go to?”  
“New York?” They had thought about New York before. Sara hadn’t been to New York in ages and wanted to see the changes the city had made. The last time she had been there, the World Trade Center was still standing and nobody believed it could ever be gone.   
“The big apple? Sure. I’ll email the couple from Manhattan who were in my apartment a few months ago. They told me I can have their apartment whenever I want. We should ask for three or four days off and I’ll get the apartment for us. I want to be a part of this, New York, New York. I want to wake up in a city that doesn’t sleep…”  
“Sssshhh, I’ve got glass windows in my apartment.” Sara put her index finger on Sofia’s lips and grinned.   
“Bitch.”  
“Love you too.”  
“I know.” Sofia snuggled in Sara’s arms. “We need a regular day together, even when we see each other each night in the department, I miss the time with you.”  
“We can make the Tuesday to our day, girls day. Breakfast and dinner one week your place, one week my place and no men allowed. And every second day we’ll have breakfast together.”  
“Sounds good to me. Maybe we can get our men to agree on a breakfast once a week all together. I enjoyed our dinner together and I think Ryan and Marco were fine with each other.”  
“Ryan did. I think he’ll agree.”  
“And I’ll make Marco agree.” Sofia smirked.   
“Are you manipulating your boyfriend?”  
“Let’s say I show or tell him what he wants because there are so many times he doesn’t know what’s good for him. Men sometimes need this kind of special help.”  
“You’re playing him.”  
“I influence him.” Sofia grinned. Sometimes it was better when she showed Marco what he wanted. Otherwise he would forget her demands. It was nothing more than a friendly reminder, not a bad intention. 

Sara got woken up by her cell phone around four in the afternoon. An hour later she and Ryan were on their way to house of a person of interest.   
“You look good and not tired even after I woke you up.” Ryan held Sara’s hand while they were driving.   
“I slept good.”  
“Alone?”  
“Jealous?”  
“Do I have to?”  
“Depends. Maybe when I tell you Sofia and me want to go to New York for a few days you’ll be jealous.”  
“You went to Hawaii and Australia with her. It’s nothing new that you spend some days off together.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Not at all. As long as you won’t cancel our trip to Chicago for that.”  
“Never.” They had made a plan to go to Chicago together. To be exact, they wanted to ride a Harley to Chicago and go back by plane. It was one of Sara’s long term dreams, riding a Harley on the Route 66 to Chicago. Ryan, a Harley fan himself, was more than happy to help Sara to fulfill her dream.   
“In that case, enjoy the trip and don’t forget to send me a postcard.”  
“It won’t be more than three or four days.”  
“Doesn’t matter, enough time for a postcard.”  
“Okay, you’ll get your postcard.”  
“Thanks.” He stopped in front of a big gate. Who would have thought she’d be back here so soon? The gate, the villa behind it, Sara had been here before. It was Keane’s place.   
A voice appeared from the intercom.  
“LVPD, lieutenant Clark.”  
“I’m sorry Mister Keane is in a meeting and can’t be disturb.”  
“This is police business.”  
“Do you have a warrant?”  
“No, we would like to talk to Mister Keane.”  
“I can make an appointment for you if you wish.”  
“What?”  
“Would you like to have an appointment? Tomorrow morning?”  
“I could send a few officers in and get Mister Keane downtown if you prefer that.”  
“You can do that if you have a warrant. Until that I’m sorry Mister Keane isn’t available right away.”  
“I don’t believe that.” Ryan slapped the steering wheel. “He sends us away.”  
“Tell me why we’re here. How is Keane connected.” Sara asked.   
“He dated the woman. One of our colleagues remembered that she had seen a woman like our vic with Keane a couple of months ago. We checked that out, the vic and the woman are the same. Teleah Bath. A showgirl from the 4 Queens. Her family lives in Maryland, there were no cohabs listed. All we found was a house mate, I talked to her earlier and Greg was in the house to get evidence.”  
“Where have I been at that time?” Why hadn’t he called her? Why was everybody working on the case and she was left out?  
“I assume you were in bed with Sofia.”  
“What time?”  
“Around two.”  
“I was in bed, yes. Alone. Sofia slept on the couch. Nice try to check on me.”  
“Honey, I let you sleep. Don’t you think I’d have called you if I wanted to check on you? I knew how much you looked forward to spend some time with your best, I wanted you to have as much time as possible with her.”  
“I know. Thanks. She could be helpful.”  
“She’s a great lieutenant, she is always helpful.”  
“No, I mean it in another way.” Sara laughed. Of course Sofia was a great lieutenant and always a good help.   
“I mean she can help here in this case, with Keane. He has or had a soft spot for her. His butler might send you away but he’ll let her in. I don’t think Keane will miss out the chance to have Sofia in his house.”  
“You want to use your best friend for a case?”  
“I’d ask another lieutenant for some help. Using Sofia to get in the house and to talk to Keane sounds very cold.”  
“Call her. If she can go talk to him tonight, she can take you with her and we won’t have to wait until tomorrow or whenever we might get a warrant.” Their chances for a warrant weren’t good. Keane had met the woman months ago, there had been no trouble people knew about, to assume he was her killer, was something they couldn’t prove, they didn’t really think. 

“If this guy starts to annoy me again you’ll be responsible for that.” Sofia stabbed her finger in Sara’s shoulder. After an agreement with Brass Sofia was allowed to go with Sara to Keane’s estate.   
“It’s not my fault that you’re gorgeous, breathtaking and it’s very difficult to get you out of the head.”  
“Don’t suck up.”  
“I do think you’re gorgeous and I saw you in your bikini, you were breathtaking, a lot of guys stopped breathing when you walked along and I can’t get you out of my head. I tell my boyfriend I’ve no time for him because I want to spend with you. I don’t suck up, I’m telling you the truth.”  
“Whatever.” Sofia smirked. She didn’t really minded going back to Keane’s estate, she was in a relationship, if he started to send her roses again, she could tell Marco to handle him. That’s what she had a man for.   
“I’m by your side, don’t worry I’ll take care of you.”  
“You are the csi, I’ve to take care of you not the other way around.”  
“That’s fine with me, both mean we’re working together.”  
“Both mean you’re not working with Ryan.”  
“I’ll survive that. We’ve a date for breakfast.”  
“I wonder what – or may I better say – who the breakfast is?”  
“Get your thoughts out of the gutter, you’re not talking about you and Marco.”  
“Jealous?”  
“Not a bit.” Sara nudged Sofia.   
The blonde stopped in front of the big gat to Keane’s estate and rang the bell. Within seconds the voice of the butler was back.  
“LVPD, we would like to talk to Mister Keane.”  
“Do you have a warrant now?”  
“No, we want to talk to him and not arrest him.”  
“As I told you before, he’s not available.”  
“Tell him lieutenant Curtis doesn’t care if he fakes a meeting. I want to talk to him now.”  
“Mister Keane is not…”  
“I don’t want to hear what he’s not, I want you to tell him I want to talk to him. Right now or I’ll get a warrant for you. Obstruction of a police assignment.”  
It took almost a minute until the gate opened itself. No more words, no questions.   
“Finally.” Sofia grumbled.   
“I knew he can’t resist you.”  
“I’m sure I want to slap him when he greets us. There’ll be this smug smile of him, this awful arrogant look like I came here because I wanted to see him.”  
“You do.”  
“I’m here because my job requires it.”  
“Of course.”  
“One more word and you walk.” Sofia grumbled.   
“One.” Sara grinned and got out of the car when Sofia stopped. The last ten yards she could walk. Without paying attention to the fact that somebody else might come here and her car was in the way, she parked it right in front of the house.   
Before they could knock on the door somebody opened it from the inside. Not the butler, like the women expected, it was Keane himself.   
“Miss Sidle nice to see you again. And lieutenant Curtis, what a lovely surprise, did you miss me?”  
“Like the flu.”  
“Charming like ever.”  
“And you’re su…”  
“We’re glad you have a minute for us.” Sara interrupted Sofia. Her friend was too easy to tease by the millionaire.   
“How could I deny a minute with two lovely ladies.”  
“You denied Miss Sidle’s request for an entry two hours ago.”  
“I didn’t know she was there.”  
“Don’t try to play me, Keane.”  
“Never, lieutenant. I just realize, the last time we met you were a detective. More power, more influence. It suits you very good.”  
“Bite me.”  
“I wish I’d be allowed but if I do so now, you’ll arrest me four assaulting an officer.”  
“If the two of you could stop that we could ask our questions and you can go back to your meeting or whatever you were doing, Keane.” Sara suggested.   
“What would you like to know, Miss Sidle?”  
“Do you know Teleah Bath?”  
“Yes I knew her.”  
“Knew?”  
“You’re here, I assume she’s dead. Otherwise you wouldn’t go through all this trouble to see me. Am I a suspect again?”  
“No. You’re the only one in Vegas we can connect her to. Besides her house mate.”  
“Why don’t we go to the salon?” He stepped aside to make some space for them. Guiding them in the same room they were in when they were here the last time, he walked to a cabinet.   
“Would you like something to drink?”  
“It’s not a social call, Keane.” Sofia reminded him.  
“You are not allowed to drink something while you’re working? Coke? Coffee? Water?”  
“I’d love to have a diet coke.” Sara took the offer. “Thanks.”  
“Lieutenant?”  
“Coke, please.”  
“My pleasure.” He filled the drinks in two glasses, got a small bottle of beer for himself and carried everything to the table, Sara and Sofia were sitting around.   
“Teleah Bath.”  
“Lieutenant, I’m sure you know why I knew her. We were together for a few weeks, I don’t recall exactly how long and from when to when. If it’s important to you I can try to find the exact dates out.”  
“No, we don’t need the exact dates. Thanks.” Sara answered.   
“Very well. I can’t tell you much about her. We met on a party in a casino, liked each other and so on.”  
“Why did you separate?”  
“I’m not made for a long term relationship. I still believe there’s no reason to stay for the rest of your life with one women when there’s variety.”  
“It’s called monogamy. Your cup of tea. Was there a fight?”  
“No. I don’t fight with woman, that makes no sense. Men and women fight on different levels, men are always wrong and women always right. On the other hand make women everything wrong and men everything right. I tell the woman that I’m not interested anymore in a relationship and that’s it. As you know people can’t just walk up to my estate. Some women did scream, threaten me, plead and begged. All with the same end.”  
“I bet you like when women plea and beg.” Sofia said.  
“No I don’t. People with self-respect and self-esteem don’t do that. I dislike people who think they need to plea and beg. I prefer strong women, who kick my ass for kicking them out of my life and not the whining one. Teleah, she trashed a vase, kicked a chair, called some not nice things and walked out, spilling some red wine on the carpet.”  
“And you were fine with that? Your carpet looks expensive.”  
“It is. But no reason to kill somebody months later. I want women with a temper I’ve to accept the one or other thing might break over that. And if nothing breaks or gets ruined you can’t buy new things.”  
“And you like new things.”  
“In every part of my life, lieutenant, yes.”  
“What do you know of Teleah?”  
“Her family is in…somewhere east…Maryland. She moved to Vegas to be a show girl, I saw her a few times, she was good. She was friendly with some of the other girls, I guess you can’t be real friends in that business, everybody tries to fight for their own career, but with some of them she met a few times a week for a drink after work. I can’t recall the names. Her house mate is a law student, they got along good. Both weren’t interested in the life the other one was living, but there were no fights at home. After we broke up I saw her maybe two or three times in a club and last month she was in a show I visit. We didn’t talk but I have to say, she was better than a few months ago. It’s a shame, I think she was on her best way to fulfill her dream and become a real showgirl.”  
There was a hint of sorrow in his voice he replaced with his usual casual tone in the next sentence. “I hope that was helpful for you.”  
“It was, thanks.”  
“Every time again, lieutenant.”  
“Next time talk to the lieutenant who is at your estate first, saves a lot of work.”  
“But then I wouldn’t have seen you.”  
“I’m sure you manage perfectly without me.”  
“Barely. I heard you prefer a bartender than me.”  
“I prefer a lot of people over you, Keane.”  
“She is really straight forward.” Keane smiled at Sara. “Really attractive.”  
“You will find her a hard nut to crack.”  
“I like challenges.”  
“Sometimes it’s wise not to fight for something. Sometimes you have to accept that it’s wiser to accept and let go.”  
“Giving up doesn’t make you successful. You need to fight for the things you want.”  
“I’m not a thing and you don’t want me, Keane. All these women show that very clear.”  
“You keep up on my partners?”  
“It’s impossible not to do so. You are all over the press and so are the women with you. I wish they’d bring more sport, weather or stock reports than your private life. Unfortunately it seems like many people are interested in that.”  
“So are you, that’s why you’re here.”  
“The only time I’m interested in your life is when your life collides with a case. A lot of people you know or knew die, you seem to be not the best person to be around.”  
“I happen to know a lot of people.”  
“All female.”  
“I also know males. When you’re sick of your bartender and feel lonely, I can arrange a date for you, lieutenant.”  
“I’ll never be that desperate.” Sofia got up. “Thanks for your time, we have some work to do.”  
“I’ll show you out.”   
“What happened to your butler?”  
“I gave him the rest of the night off. I wanted to serve you personally.”  
Sofia furrowed her brows and stopped herself from a comment.   
Back with Sara in the car and blonde sighed loud.   
“How can one person be so arrogant? He tried to get to me again.”  
“You’re his personally challenge.”  
“I wish he’d look for another challenge. And how the hell does he know about Marco and me?”  
“His friend in the department? Or he saw you and Marco in some club.”  
“He didn’t mention Ryan.”  
“That’s because he’s not interested in me. He doesn’t care who I see, you’re his goal.”  
“I’m his downfall. At least for his ego.”

“To see Keane you need to be blond and sexy?”   
“You think Sofia is sexy?” Sara cocked her head and looked at her boyfriend.  
“If I would tell you I don’t think she’s sexy I’d lie to you. I don’t lie to you.”  
“Why did you choose me and not her?”  
“Because you’re sexy, smart and I feel in love with you. I like Sofia, I think she’s sexy, yes, but you’re the one I want.” He leant over and kissed Sara. They were on their way to the casino where Teleah had worked to talk to her coworker. After Sofia had gotten them the interview with Keane, she was back to her own case.  
“I can tell you, you don’t have to fight with a millionaire for me.”  
“Would I win?”  
“Yes. He’s very arrogant and smug.”  
“You say the same about your best friend.”  
“Because it’s true. But she’s my best friend, she’s allowed to be a pain in the ass.”  
“We won’t tell her that.” He laughed.  
“No, we won’t.” Sara grinned. “Could you imagine to meet her, Marco and me once a week for breakfast? This way Sofia and me can spend some time together and you guys won’t have to be alone.”  
“When you want us with you, of course. You know how much I love to spend time with you and I like to spend time with Sofia too. Of course I’ll have breakfast with you. And dinner. Go to the movies with you…can I sit between you and her?”  
“You want me to slap you, my love?”  
“No, you always hit hard.”   
“I’m glad you learn fast.” Sara stroke his hand.   
“You like smart men I’ve to be smart for you.” He stopped the car in front of the casino. “What means, I’ll handle the keys to you and let you drive back. One way each, a fair relationship.”  
“Good boy.”   
“Don’t expect me to bark.” He blinked at her and got out of the car. Side by side they walked to the office of the manage. Ryan had called him before and made an appointment so that there wouldn’t be any trouble and delays to see the showgirls.   
“Mister Gelder, thanks for the time. I’m lieutenant Clark, that’s Miss Sidle with the crime lab.”  
“I’m glad we can help. We miss Teleah, she was a wonderful woman and a great dancer. She could have been a successful showgirl.” Mister Gelder was medium size, around six feet, under two hundred pounds and had some gray hair left.   
“You knew her good?”  
“I employ the girls, I pay their wages but beyond that I’ve not really contact to them. They’ve supervisor I talk to ones a week and that’s it. As long as there’re no problems I don’t see them.”  
“Was there any trouble with Teleah?”  
“You have a group of women, there’s a lot trouble. She had never been in involved in trouble, at least not in trouble that was so big that I was involved. Her supervisor, Miles can tell you more about that. I’m sorry I’m not a big help.”  
“You’re helping us a lot by letting us talk to the women and the supervisor.”  
“Of course. You can go there I’ll call them to tell you’ll be there soon. Simply follow the hallways and keep left, you’ll come to the backstage area.”  
“Thank you.” Ryan and Sara got up and left the room. Not many information they got here but at least they didn’t need to bother with warrants and people who didn’t want them around. So far everything went smooth.  
“Talking to twelve beautiful and half naked women. Your job has nice sides today.” Sara mumbled then they walked down the hallway.   
“It has it’s moments, yes.” Ryan grinned. “You want to switch jobs? You talk to them and I search them for evidence? Every inch of them.”  
“You’ll have breakfast alone.”  
“Or with twelve beautiful women, beautiful half naked women.”  
“You can take them with you to bed otherwise you’ll be in there alone.”  
“I won’t be alone in bed, you’ll be there.”  
“Don’t bet on that.”  
“I don’t gamble, no worries.” He stopped in front of the door that said BACKSTAGE. With a warm smile he stroke his hand over her lower arm, what made Sara’s heart jump. Why could he tease her all the time and she couldn’t really be mad at him? Worse, she enjoyed when he did things like that.   
Sara hadn’t been behind a stage for a long time. Sure she had worked cases in the backstage area, but not for the last months. Usually Cath got sent to places like this because she knew the showbiz and the job of the dancer.   
All the mirrors, women were sitting in front of, or walked around, chatting, laughing. Soon they’d hear that one of their colleague and maybe friend had died. And while Ryan had to ask all the uncomfortable questions, she had to poke around in other people’s belongings.   
Miles, the supervisor, was already waiting for them.   
“Lieutenant Clark, Miss Sidle, I’m Miles, I’m the supervisor.”  
“Good evening. Has Mister Gelder talked to you?” Ryan asked while Miles showed them straight to his office, a little room with one window to the outside, a desk and a lot of shelves, filled up with files.   
“Yes, he called. We’re suppose to answer all your questions and show you everything you want to see. Am I allowed to ask what happened?”  
“We’d like to talk with you about Teleah Bath.”  
“Teleah? Don’t tell me that sweet little girl is in trouble. That can’t be. I mean, we’re not pleased that she isn’t in today without calling us, but I really doubt she did anything bad, lieutenant.”  
“She is.”  
“I’m sure it’s not her fault.”  
“We don’t think it’s her fault. I’m sorry to tell you that Miss Teleah died last night.”  
“That must be a misunderstanding. She’s too young to be dead.” His face was shocked.   
“She was killed.”  
“Oh my god.” Who would kill her?”  
“We’re trying to find that out. Can you tell us anything about her private life? Friends? Lovers?”  
“I don’t know anything about lovers. We work together closely but we’re not close friends. Maybe one of the girls can help you out there.”  
“There were no guys in her life? Nobody was waiting for her when she finished working?”  
“No. There was this rich guy that brought her in the magazines a couple of months ago…what was his name again?”  
“Keane.”  
“Yes.”  
“Any problems with him?”  
“No, nothing. They split and I didn’t see him here anymore. She was swearing a bit but after one or two days she was fine again. He never influenced her work. Do you think he killed her?”  
“There’s no evidence he did so. He is so far the only person we know about Miss Bath had a private relationship with.”  
“He doesn’t look like he’d kill a woman after they split. As much as I know about this guy, he has plenty women to choose, no need to kill one. And it sounded like he finished the relationship.”  
“As I said, he isn’t a suspect, more a witness. Is there anything else you can tell me?” Did she have any problems? Gambling?”  
“I’ve never seen her gambling. The security guys are told not to allow the girls to gamble before or after the show. Too many men tried to touch or kiss a real show girl and we had some trouble with that. For their safety and to keep our business easy, we told them to stay away at these times.”  
“The showgirls have their own entrance or do they use the front doors?”  
“There are some little doors for employees. The girls use one that brings them straight to the car park.”  
“Is there any surveillance?”  
“Of course. I’ll see that you’ll get a copy of the last night.”  
“Thank you. For how long do you keep tapes?”  
“Three days.”  
“I’d like to have all three nights, please. An hour before the show starts, while the show is running until all the girls are gone for an hour.”  
“I’ll arrange that for you.”  
“Can we use your office to talk to the girls?”  
“Of course. Shall I send them in?”  
“One by one please.”  
“Can I have a look at Miss Bath’s belongings?” Sara asked.   
“I’ll show you where she sat.”  
Sara followed the man out of the office in the work place of the girls. All the make-up, the faked fingernails, hair nails.   
“Girls, that’s Miss Sidle with the crime lab. She’ll have a look around and I want you to cooperate and answer all her questions. The same for lieutenant Clark.” Whispering started. Somebody from the crime lab made it clear to everybody, something had happened.   
“Betsy, would you go to lieutenant Clark, please?”  
“Why me?”  
“Everybody has to go there.”  
Sara started to work her way though Teleah Bath’s belongings. Nothing special, nothing that indicated there had been a man in her life. Photos with her and some of the girls on the stage, a photo that looked like her family. No man, no note, no heart postcard.   
“Are you here because of Teleah?” A petite black asked.   
“Why do you think so?”  
“You’re searching her place, she didn’t come in today. Is she in trouble?”  
“Lieutenant Clark will tell you everything you need to know.”  
“Something happened to her.” The boss told her to talk to the police, a CSI was searching the place of Teleah Bath, the women knew something was going on and that her colleague was in the middle of it.   
“She’s dead.”  
“What?”  
“She died last night.”  
“Oh my god.” The whispered had turned into mumble and ended in sobs and tears. Sara sighed. Why was she here and not Cath? She hated sobbing women, she had no idea what to do with them. 

Part 2

“Sorry I’m late.” Sara hugged Sofia who was sitting on a bench in the diner, they wanted to have dinner in. She had called Sofia an hour before and had asked if she and Marco wants to join her and Ryan.   
“You’re not late, I was early.”  
“Looks like the guys are coming later. Ryan will be here any minute.”  
“Marco won’t come.”  
“Why?”  
“Who knows?” Sara stopped looking for the waitress and got all her attention on her best friend. The sound of the voice of her friend wasn’t good.   
“What’s the matter, Sofia? Did you have a fight with Marco?”  
“No. Kind of. No. Doesn’t matter. What is your case doing?”  
“Honey, I don’t care about the case when you’re like this.”  
“It’s nothing you or me can change. Just a bad day.”  
“It was a good night when I called you.”  
Sofia sighed. She didn’t want to talk about that topic now but had no idea how to stop her best friend from asking.   
“Sof…”  
“Sorry ladies I’m late.” There was Sofia’s rescue. Ryan arrived and sat on the bench opposite of them. “Oh, I’m not the last one.”  
“Actually you are.” Sofia said. “Marco won’t come.”  
“He’ll miss out a breakfast with two beautiful women? He must be sick.”  
“You tell him.” Sofia sighed.   
Ryan looked at Sara who shrug her shoulders. She wished she would know what had happened to the blonde.   
“I will. But first I’ll enjoy your company if I’m allowed to.”  
“How could we refuse the company of Las Vegas’ hottest lieutenant?” Sofia smiled a bit.  
“Sofia, I wasn’t saying that you are leaving the table, I was talking about me.”  
“He’s charming, keep him, Sara.”  
“I will. But he enjoyed his job last night too much. Talking to a dozen half naked women. He forgot me the second I left the room.”  
“Not true.” Ryan answered back.  
“You’d never do that to me.” Sara took Sofia in her arm. Something wasn’t right with her friend and she didn’t want to ask as long as Ryan was around so she hoped, having her arm around the blonde would make her more comfortable.   
“I’d leave you for the American Dream Boys.”  
“I’d come with you, don’t worry!”   
“You’ve got me, you don’t need some overrated men.” Ryan said.   
“I’d only look, dear. You look like you worked with them, no need to be jealous.”  
“I look better.”  
“True.” Sofia agreed. “Even if I haven’t seen you half naked – which is really a disaster – I assume you will be as good as them or even better.”  
“Are you hitting on my boyfriend? Again?”  
“I haven’t hit on him since…the second week he’s with us.” The time when she found out Ryan was interested in Sara and she had hoped her friend would use that caught the heart of the good looking new lieutenant.   
“Go on with that.”  
“I like it when beautiful women fight for me.”  
“Get us some breakfast!” Sara narrowed her eyes. Ryan lived a dangerous life today. First the showgirls now flirting with Sofia.   
“Yes Ma’am. Sofia, what do you want?”  
“Just coffee.”  
“You need to eat. Did your mother not tell you that the breakfast is the most important meal of the day?” He shook his head and left them alone.   
“What is wrong?” Sara looked worried at her friend.   
“Not now, Sara. It’s not the place to talk.”  
“Later?”  
“I can handle it, don’t worry.”  
“I do worry, Sofia.”  
“Don’t. I’ll be fine. Just a little downside.”  
“Sofia…”  
“Ladies, breakfast.” Ryan put a tray with coffee, eggs and toast in front of both.   
“What will you have?”  
“I’ll have a bagel and leave you alone.”  
“What?” Sara furrowed her brows. They were suppose to spend the morning together. Why wanted Ryan to leave? What was wrong with the men today?  
“I think the two of you need to talk and you don’t need me. Have some breakfast, take the blonde home and I’ll see you tonight. Both of you.”  
“Ryan…”  
“It’s alright, I’ll have breakfast with you tomorrow, Sara. I’m not running away and if you want I’ll serve breakfast in bed.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Then it’s settled. Talk to my lady, Sofia, she a smart woman and she likes you. No, she loves you, I should be jealous. Later ladies.” He kissed Sara, pet Sofia’s shoulder and left the two women alone.   
Maybe there was nothing wrong with Ryan. Sara was sad on one side that he had left but very happy that her boyfriend was so sensitive and felt, that Sofia needed Sara to talk. She had always wanted a sensitive man in her life, now she had him.   
“I’m sorry to destroy your morning.” Sofia said sadly.   
“You didn’t.”  
“You had plans with Ryan after you spent the whole day with me yesterday.”  
“You make that sound like I do something I really don’t like. Lieutenant, you know better.” Sara pulled Sofia’s head on her shoulder. “What happened? What did Marco do to you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Come on, he’s not here, you’re sad. He didn’t say no with no reason or at least you suspect he has got a reason you don’t like. Is he cheating on you?”  
“He promised not to.”  
“You believe that?”  
“Would you when Ryan promised?”  
“As long as he won’t act suspicious I would. If he starts to act like he’s hiding something or I’ve the feeling he doesn’t want to spend time with me, I’d be suspicious.”  
“He cancelled your morning together a minute ago.”  
“He didn’t cancel it, he made some space because he could see that my best friend is upset and needs me.”  
“I asked Marco to join us. He said he wants to go to bed, he’s tired. It has been the third time within a week that he cancelled an appointment. He didn’t call or sent a text yesterday, he did that when we spent a day together before. He even was jealous because you were with me. Now there’s nothing, he doesn’t care anymore.”  
“Did you find any evidence that he has somebody else?”  
“We’re talking about my boyfriend, Sara, not a suspect. I can’t poke around in his stuff and look for evidence that he’s betraying me.”  
“You suspect something, he doesn’t answer straight away, you’re not poking around, you’re getting answers. That’s what you do, you detect things and you investigate.”  
“I’m not a detective or a csi anymore.”  
“You were it, you were great in both jobs, you know what to do. Or get him and ask him straight why he behaves the way he does. If he doesn’t answer straight, you know he’s hiding something.”  
“What if he does?”  
“You kick his balls.”  
“I don’t think I’ve the strength for that.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll talk you in it. I’ll make you very angry and you can relief the anger on him.”  
Sofia laughed a little bit. “Maybe I’m just overreacting and have too much fantasy.”  
“You do have fantasy, yes. But also have a really good eye for the hidden truth. That’s why you are such a good lieutenant.”  
“The sexy lieutenant.”  
“The hottest lieutenant.” Sara grinned.  
“Yes. Ryan is very charming.”  
“I taught him to be nice to you or he has to sleep alone.”  
“He has to sleep alone now anyway.”  
“His own decision. Come on, let’s got home.” Sara saw that Sofia wasn’t hungry and that the blonde wouldn’t touch anything of her breakfast anymore. A few bites of the eggs, a little piece of the bagel, that was all Sara could expect Sofia would eat. Time to get her home and let her sleep. 

“You look…not as beautiful as you usually to.” Sara cocked her head. Sofia had some dark traces of a rough night under her eyes. She had felt how the blonde wasn’t able to sleep really and had fight with the urge to get up and walk around. Sara knew, Sofia stayed in bed because of her. She wasn’t able to sleep a lot but at least she got some kind of physical rest.   
“I look like shit.”  
“No. Even when you won’t sleep for a week you wouldn’t look like shit. It’s impossible for you. A beautiful woman can never look like shit and you are a beautiful woman, Sofia. A very beautiful woman.”  
“You say that because you’re my best friend.”  
“That’s why I tell you the truth.” Sara got Sofia in her arms. “Come here, beauty.”  
“I feel bad.”  
“You need some food. Come on, I take us out for late lunch, early dinner.”  
“You should go to your boyfriend, he wants to see you.”  
“He wants to see us both tonight. If you want we can invite him to have dinner with us but it’s no problem if we go alone. But you need to eat, Sofia.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“When I ask you to eat a little bit for my sake, would you do so?”  
Sofia smiled painfully. “Of course. I can’t deny your requests, you know that. What would you like to eat? Where shall we go?”  
“Steak house.”  
“I beg your pardon?” Sofia eyed Sara.   
“You need a good t-bone steak, lieutenant. It’s your favorite food and I know they make a really good salad and the best French fries I’ve eaten so far in Las Vegas. And they look like a hurricane, really nice. Get in your suit and let’s go. Can’t take you in shorts and shirt.”  
“You’re embarrassed if I join you like this?”  
“No, you look beautiful in your old shorts and your police academy shirt but it’s not what you should wear in the Steak House, they might asked you to stay out…no, they won’t, not with these legs! But in case we’ll get an early call in you need to dressed proper. I mean, most guys will enjoy seeing you like this, but your job isn’t giving pleasure and fantasies to other people, your job is to kick some asses or catch bad people. People are not that scared of a stunning blonde in shorts.”  
“You’re sucking up.”  
“Go honey and change.” Sara kissed Sofia’s cheek.   
She waited until Sofia was in her room and got her cell out. There was a message from Ryan on it.  
Hope you can make her talk, she needs it. I think it’s something with Marco and if he hurts her, I’ll hurt him. Call me if you need me. Love you.  
He was cute. He not only cared for his girlfriend but also for his girlfriend’s best friend. And he gave up some time with her so that she could talk to Sofia because she felt bad.   
We’ll go out for an early dinner in the Steak House. Come along if you want. I think Marco needs a kick in his ass to realize what a great woman he has. I’m lucky to have you. Love you too and see you later.  
Sending love messages wasn’t her. She had never done things like this before. But how could she not reply in this way when her boyfriend sent a love message? All her ex boyfriends weren’t that sensitive, they were more like…her…head people. It was nice to have somebody who acted more after his heart than his head.  
“Are you dreaming?” Sofia came out of her bedroom, dressed in black.  
“Must be still dreaming, I can see a black panther in the apartment. Dangerous.”  
“I’ll be a kitten in your arms.” Sofia snuggled in Sara’s arms. “Thanks for being here and I’m sorry again that you’ve to waste your time with me instead of having great sex with Ryan.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have that later. First I need my stunning blonde happy again. Ryan says, if Marco hurts you he’ll hurt him. My boyfriend has a soft spot for you.”  
“I found that out when he sent you with me instead of having you for himself.”  
“Use it. Come on, I’m hungry.” Sara took Sofia’s hand and pulled her with her.   
She knew exactly where they had to go. There was a Steak House in the north west of the city Sofia loved to go to. It had great steaks (according to everybody Sara knew and who had a steak there) at reasonable prices. For herself she knew there were some really good salad waiting and of course her favorite French fries. Shaped like a hurricane, spicy and crunchy she could eat a whole package of them.   
“What is the matter with you and Marco? And don’t bullshit me now. I don’t want to hear what it isn’t, I want to know what it is.”  
“He’s withdrawing, like he’s avoiding spending time with me. He doesn’t care if I don’t spend all my time with him. I don’t know why but I’ve the feeling he isn’t happy in our relationship anymore.”  
“Are you?”  
“I don’t know. I was, I think. Until it started to be like this. Maybe I’m not make for long term relationships. They don’t work out with me.”  
“It’s his fault if he withdraws, stupid bastard. Does he know what he’ll lose when he pushes you away? He can’t get a better one.”  
“But he can have more variety.”  
“You think he misses sleeping around?”  
“He gets the offers, he can still choose, why sticking around with only one woman when you can have two or three per week?”  
“Because the one you have is the best, you can’t get a better one.”  
“I’m afraid beside you there’s nobody who thinks that. Or do you think there’s somebody else who thinks so?”  
“Keane.”  
“Oh come Sara, please.”  
“No, no, I mean, there’s Keane.” Sara stared over Sofia’s shoulder to the door.   
“What?” Sofia turned around. Sara was right. “What the hell is he doing here?”  
“It’s the best steak in town.”  
“I’m not hungry anymore.”  
“Sofia…” Sara wanted to remind her friend of her promise but stopped. It wasn’t the right time to remind Sofia of that.  
“What a lovely coincidence.” Keane smiled when he stopped next to them.   
“This isn’t a coincidence, you were following us.” Sofia snapped.  
“Lieutenant, where’s your evidence?”  
“Leave us alone.”  
“The lieutenant is in a bad mood. Does that have anything to do with the bartender in front of your door earlier this day?”  
“What?” This question got Sofia off guard. Marco had been at her place? But why didn’t he come in? He didn’t have a key, but he could have rang the bell.   
“I met him there. Not a very friendly man for a bartender. I thought they need to be friendly to get some tip.”  
“What were you doing in front of my building?”  
“I think you used the wrong pronoun. It’s MY building, I bought it.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“A few months ago. Having property in Las Vegas, a growing city, is a good place to invest your capital.”  
“You own the house I live in?”  
“Well, you still own your condo but I do own some of the others.”  
“There are ten, how many do you own?”  
“Seven.”  
“I’ll move out.”  
“Don’t you think that’s a little bit overreacted, lieutenant? I won’t move in, I only own them and rent them to other people.”  
“You might be around, that’s a reason to move out.”  
“Very charming, like her bartender.”  
“You’ve a problem with him or his job?”  
“No but he seemed to have a problem with me. He wasn’t happy to see me. He has quite a temper. You deserve better, lieutenant.”  
“Don’t tell me I deserve somebody like you because that’s not better, that’s worse. Worst. A womanizer who can’t have a relationship for a few months, always chasing new women. Who thinks his money makes him interesting.”  
“Interesting enough for you to join a case and go straight to me.”  
Sofia swore if she found his source in the department she’d do everything that this person would lose his or her job.   
“That was for a case. Believe it or not, I didn’t come along because I wanted to see you.”  
“You did.”  
“It wasn’t a private wish.”  
“You live for your job.”  
“Okay, both of you stop. Now.” Sara got up. She looked at Keane. “You do have manners, I know so much about you. Sofia and me have a private dinner, we would like to be alone and talk to each other without you or anybody else listen to it. Would you mind to leave us alone?   
And you.” She turned to Sofia. “Stop arguing with him, he’ll always find an answer. I know he messed up in New Orleans, that’s a long time ago, no need to be still grumpy and snappy. He might find a way to make it if not, it doesn’t matter.   
Now, I can see the food coming, would you please go to your own table and you change to a better mood? Thank you very much.” Sara sat down. She wasn’t here to listen to Sofia’s and Keane’s verbal fights. She knew her friend was still angry and she knew, Keane wanted to annoy Sofia until she gave him and gave him a second chance. Not getting what he wanted when they were in New Orleans had gotten to his ego.   
“I think…”  
“Don’t think, just leave us. Good evening, Keane.” Sara didn’t bother to turn.  
“Good evening Miss Sidle. Lieutenant.”   
Sofia bit on her on her lips. Sara had made it clear she didn’t want to hear any snappy comments from her so it was better to shut up.   
For a few minutes they were enjoying their food until Sofia started to talk.  
“Why did Marco leave?”  
“He knows that Keane was after you. Seeing him in front of your place might have made him think, Keane visited you. Looks like he’s still jealous.”  
“He’s a fool if he thinks I’d have an affair or anything with Keane.”  
“Smart would have been talking to you. I know I don’t act smart when I’m jealous. Do you?” Sara smiled.   
“No.” Sofia had to admit. “Do you think I should go and talk to him?”  
“Yes. Not because he saw Keane but because you need an answer and need to know what’s going on between the two of you.”  
“What if there’s in him and me anymore?”  
“Make him say it or say it yourself when you feel like there’s no sense in being with him anymore and stop torture yourself.”  
“I thought I’ve found Mister Right. My lovely wedding…”  
“You’ll get your wedding, there’s some time left. But don’t marry somebody who isn’t worth being married to you. That will destroy your wedding.”  
“Can I borrow Ryan for my wedding?”  
“As your groomsman yes, as your groom no!”  
“A friend you are.”  
“Yes I am.” Sara smiled and blinked at Sofia. She shared a lot of things with her friend but not her boyfriend. 

“Miss Sidle?” Sara stopped. She had sent Sofia away to talk to Marco while she treated herself with a bowl of ice cream. Before she could leave the table Keane was back.  
“Sofia left.”  
“I would like to talk to you.”  
“Oh.” That was something new. Usually he talked to Sofia.   
“May I?” I put a hand on a chair opposite of her.  
“Please..” She leant back, waiting for the things what were coming.  
“I know you won’t give me details about your case, I accept that. I’d love to offer you some help.”  
“How would that look like?” Sara cocked her head. The millionaire wanted to help her with the case? Interesting.   
“She told me her family is very poor and you’d like to talk to them. I could offer my private jet.”  
“Why would you do that? She was only an ex. One of many.”  
“Do you think I don’t care about them?”  
“She’s an ex, one of a lot.”  
“I don’t have sex with people I don’t like, Miss Sidle. Yes I do not stay with them for a long time but I don’t like it when somebody comes along and kills them. It the second time somebody killed one of my former girlfriends. I won’t say I’m sick of being a suspect…”  
“You’re no suspect in this case, you are a witness.”  
“That sounds much better. Still it’s not the best press for me and my company.”  
“If we catch a killer with your help it would be.”  
“Yes.”  
“We talked to the parents already, they couldn’t help us. We need people who knew her here in Las Vegas.”  
“My chauffeur drove her home some times. If you want I can send him to the department. Maybe he stopped somewhere for her, maybe he saw her talking more than ones with somebody.”  
“Are you trying to get to Sofia by helping us?” Sara narrowed her eyes. She wouldn’t sacrifice her friend for a case. No matter how useful Keane could be, Sofia was more important.   
“I screw up in New Orleans, I know. The suite had two bedrooms, she could have had her own room but I know I Should have respected her wish to have her own room. I do admire strong women who won’t take bullshit from anybody. You are one of these women too, Miss Sidle…”  
“Don’t try to suck up Keane.”  
He laughed. “Am I allowed to call you Sara?”  
“If you earn that right you are.”  
“Okay.” He chuckled. “I’ll try my best. I’ll send my chauffeur to the department and if there’s anything else I can do, tell me.”  
“You could start with talking to other lieutenants than Sofia.”  
“I’m sure lieutenant Clark is a great lieutenant.” He smirked. “But I prefer blond. Sorry for that.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, tell them.”  
“I promise the next time I’ll be available for lieutenant Clark.”  
“Sounds like a start.” Sara got up. “I need to go to work.”  
“Good luck. Am I allowed to leave the city?”  
“You’re not a suspect.”  
“Good. I’ll be in New York from tomorrow for two days.” He gave her his card. “Call me on my cell phone if you need something I can help with.”  
“I will. Thanks Keane.”  
“You’re welcome, Miss Sidle.”  
Sara smiled. He hadn’t earned the right to call her Sara yet. 

“Is Sofia alright again?”  
“I hope so.” Sara took a short look around. Nobody was watching so she bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. But I think Sofia needed you.”  
“She did, yes. She went over to talk to Marco. I’ve no idea how that went, she should be here soon. Did you see her?”  
“No, as far as I know she was supposed to go to a crime scene straight away.”  
“At least she has something to concentrate on. Talking about crime, I had a conversation with Keane.”  
“He talked to you? How comes?”  
“He wants to help us.”  
“He? Helping us?” Ryan laughed.  
“Yes. His chauffeur brought Teleah home a few times. He’ll send him over tonight to talk to us. And if there’s anything else he can do, he’ll do it. From tomorrow on he’ll be in New York for two days.”  
“Away from us, out of reach.”  
“I’ve got his cell phone number. The private one.” Sara grinned wide and waved the card Keane gave to her.   
“I think I’ve to be jealous.”  
“No, not really. He is into blond, that’s why he didn’t talk to you. But he promised he’ll do that the next time.”  
“Seems like you had a long conversation with him.”  
“Not that long. He just didn’t try to play me. If he doesn’t do that it’s easy to talk to him and you’ll get a lot of information in a short time.”  
“Is there a hidden talent in my girlfriend? Maybe you should do the interrogation for me from now on. Looks like people talk to you.”  
“No you do a great job. All women want to talk to you…all these naked showgirls.”  
“Thanks god I know you’re not really mad about them.”  
“You hope.”  
“I know.” He kissed her when his cell phone rang. “Work is always interfering my private pleasure.”  
“What a shame.” Sara smiled and pulled back.  
“Clark…okay, send him in room one. Thanks.” He put his cell away. “The chauffeur. Would you like to join me? After you made this conversation possible.”  
“I do.”  
“Wrong place, honey.” He blinked.   
Sara snorted. He was smug. She would remember that and make him pay later.   
When they arrived at the interview room one a man was already sitting in the room. He stood up as soon as Sara and Ryan came in.  
“Lieutenant Clark.” Ryan offered his hand.  
“Henry. Henry Dubrove. I’m the chauffeur of Keane.”  
“Yes, thank you for coming. That’s Sara Sidle with the crime lab.”  
“I know.”  
“You do?” Sara was surprised. She had never seen this man before.  
“Yes. I saw you and detective Curtis a few times when you met Keane the first time. I drive him almost everywhere.”  
“The detective is a lieutenant now.” Sitting behind the black glass it was clear to Sara why he knew her but she had never seen him before.   
“Congratulation to her.”  
“Have a seat.” Sara sat with Ryan on the other side.   
“Thanks. I was told you’d like me to tell you something about Miss Teleah.”  
“If you have some information that could be very helpful, Mister Dubrove.”  
“I drove her home three or four times. She always asked me to stop at a little shop two blocks from her home away. A friend of hers was working in there and she wanted to go there first to have a chat before she walked home.”  
“Can you remember the name of the friend?”  
“Annabelle.”  
“Do you know how she looks like?”  
“No, I’ve never seen her. I let Miss Teleah out of the car and drove back to Mister Keane.”  
“Does your boss ask you often to bring his girlfriends home?” Ryan asked.  
“Not that often. It depends on the woman. He liked Miss Teleah. I mean, she was special to him. He always said she had talent and she tried to use it and not wasted it. He likes people who use their talent for their own or others good. He said the saddest thing in life is wasted talent.”  
“He likes ‘A Bronx Tale’.” Sara mumbled.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“It’s a movie with Robert De Niro. He says the same to a young man.”  
“It’s a quote that makes sense to me. Miss Teleah used her talent. She never put Mister Keane above her work. If she had a show, practice or an extra course, he could offer her dinner, a short trip or whatever he wanted, she wouldn’t go with him. She said, you need to have aims and you need to go there, not losing your way because of temptations. I think that impresses her more than most other women did.”  
“Women do what Keane asks them to do.” Sara said.   
“Yes. Your friend, the lieutenant, she impressed him too. Especially when she left all her belongings in his room and left New Orleans, never giving him the chance to stop her. He had tried to play her and she had made him pay.”  
“I hope he learnt.”  
“Men don’t learn easily. But we’re here to talk about Miss Teleah. I know she went to a dance school three blocks south of the Mandalay. I picked her up there one time when she had Keane had dinner and she was late because of her course.”  
“Do you remember the name?”  
“Laura’s Dance Academy.”  
“Did you ever meet a friend? Did you see anybody twice with her?”  
“No. The only time I didn’t see her with Mister Keane were the times I brought her home, or to the shop and when I picked her up at the dance academy. I’ve never seen people around. Okay, some girls from the academy came out of the building too, but nobody else who was around, waiting for her or talking to her.”

Part 3

“This is the shop.” Ryan stopped the car a few yards away from the shop.   
“Greg found no evidence of anybody than Teleah in her apartment. Do you think she was single since she left Keane?”  
“Looks like. Or she cleaned really good. She wasn’t the sentimental type when it came to men. There was no evidence about Keane. I had expected some articles or photos of them, nothing. Greg said, the only man on a photo he found was her father. So if there was somebody after Keane, she cleaned up and threw everything away.”  
“She was able to draw a line. But no relationship after Keane?”  
“Don’t sound so surprised. I won’t ask when your last relationship was.”  
“I am in one right now.” She grinned.  
“I mean before that.”  
“Who cares about the past?”  
“Mhm.” Ryan smirked and opened the door for Sara. Working with his girlfriend was fun. Especially when he could ask her private questions and she tried to avoid the answers, he already knew.   
The shop was small, the aisles were narrow and there was a smell in the air Sara didn’t like and didn’t think it was helpful to sell more items. No cameras, no security stripes on the products, this shop was a paradise for shop lifters and gangs which wanted some small money without a lot of effort.  
An elderly woman was behind the counter.   
“Good evening.” Ryan showed his badge. “May I ask some questions?”  
“You’ve the badge, you can ask everything.” She wasn’t a fan of the police. Sara could tell by only listen to her hear voice.   
“Do you know Teleah Bath?”  
“And if I do? Who cares? She’s a good girl, she isn’t in trouble. And if you want to give her some trouble I won’t help you doing it.”  
“I’m not causing her any trouble, ma’am.”  
“Police always cause trouble. You don’t solve them, when I call you because somebody robbed me, you come her late, look around, tell me my security is crappy as I didn’t know that and leave without calling again. Serve and protect? I haven’t seen anything of that so far.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Whatever. I don’t know where Teleah is and if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.”  
“I know where she is.”  
“Then why do you bother me with your questions? Ask her.”  
“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”  
“She doesn’t talk to you? Smart girl.”  
“She doesn’t talk to anybody.”  
“She will talk to me.”  
“When was the last time she talked to you?”  
“Three days ago.”  
“Before she went to the casino?”  
“Yes.” The woman eyed him. “Knowing all that, knowing where she is, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry to tell you, Teleah Bath was killed two nights ago.”  
“What? That’s a lie.”  
“I’m sorry it isn’t.”  
They could see how the woman fought with tears, trying hard to keep herself and her face steady.   
“Who killed her?”  
“We’re trying to find that out.”  
“If you think I did that you’re worse than the cops who don’t bother looking for the shop lifters.”  
“If I’d think you killed her you’d be downtown with a lawyer. She came in here the chauffeur of Keane told us. We have not much about her private life, you are a person she met when she wasn’t dancing.”  
“She came in once or twice a week. Teleah’s life was dancing and she didn’t let anything come between her and dancing. Not even Keane with his big cars and big money, She kicked him out of her life, not many women would do that. She was brave. How was she killed?”  
“I can’t tell you that but we found her four miles away from the Strip, not on a way between her apartment and her work place. Do you know if she saw anybody?”  
“Not that I was aware of. I knew about Keane but nothing about anybody else. She told me she was happy being alone, there was a lot practice for her, she wanted to get the main part of the new show and she had good chances. God, she was so young, so talented.”  
“Did she have the main part of the show they’re showing now?”  
“No. I mean, she was the understudy for the main part, once a week she was allowed to be the star and she was sure, the next show it was her who’ll get the main part. I saw her show a few times, she’s so much better than the girl who has the main part now. And I don’t say that because we were friendly. Ask the other girls, Teleah had everything to be the star.”  
“What stopped her?”  
“Not making…compromises with certain people.”  
“Which people?” Ryan’s attention was on the elderly woman. Finally a witness who knew something about Teleah Bath and could maybe give them some hints.   
“Go to the casino, talk to the people who are working around the stage. They might not be high prized critics, but they know the show business and know talent when they see it. Unfortunately the show business is like any other place in life, it’s not only about talent. You need more than that to be successful.”  
“Do you tell me the woman who has the main part doesn’t have this position because of her skills?”  
“I’m sure she had her skills, I doubt they lay in dancing and performing on her two feet.”  
“For whom did she dance?”  
“I’ve no idea but I think it’s your job to find that out.”

“Where are you? “ Sara hadn’t heard of Sofia since she had left the Steak House. After half of their shift was over, she wanted to know how the blonde was.  
“On my way to the department. Double 419.”  
“Okay, so you are busy. What about later? I’d like to talk to you.”  
“You should spend some time with Ryan.”  
“Sofia…”  
“I mean it, Sara. I call you later.”  
“Wait. Please.” Sara swallowed. She could feel something was wrong and she hated that Sofia was withdrawing from her. “Promise me we’ll talk before the new shift.”  
“Sara…”  
“Please.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thanks. Take care of my stunning blonde lieutenant.”  
“Take care of my beautiful brunette investigator. Don’t let her wander off the crime scene.”  
“Never.” Sara finished the call. Sofia’s voice had been tired. Not tired like lack of sleep or too much work, it was emotional tired. She had talked to Marco and for Sara it felt like the talk wasn’t positive.   
“You make her sad I make you suffer.” Sara grumbled.   
“Pardon me?” Ryan came in the room.  
“Nothing.”  
He cocked his head watching his lover. “Don’t lie that obvious. Somebody pissed you off. Who?”  
“Marco.”  
“What has he done?”  
“Something is wrong with Sofia. I talked to her a minute ago and she isn’t talking to me, she’s withdrawing. Whatever they’ve talked last night, it wasn’t good for her. He hurts her, I’ll make him suffer.”  
“I’ll help you and cover your traces.”  
“I don’t leave traces I’m a CSI.”  
“Can’t be bad to have a lieutenant covering your back.”  
“Only my back?” Sara smiled.  
“And everything that needs to be covered too.” He sat on the edge of the table in front of her. “We take a break of half an hour and talk to him? Make him understand how he has to treat Sofia.”  
“I’d love to.”  
“But?”  
“Besides the fact I can’t go out and kick his ass because he deserves it? Sofia wouldn’t like it. She doesn’t want me to do anything. She’ll call me later; I hope. At least she promised to do so.”  
“If she promised to call you she will call you. Or you will catch her at home.”  
“We have a breakfast date. I cancelled the last one already.”  
“I cancelled it. I do miss you when you’re not with me but Sofia might need you. See how she is and if you have the feeling she needs you, give me a call and be with her. Okay?”  
“Tell me again why I deserve to have a man like you in my life.”  
“Because you are a wonderful woman, Sara. And a smart investigator.”  
“Back to business. Did you get anything?”  
“The address of the dance academy. It’s open from 4pm to midnight. We can make it our first appointment tonight.”  
“Okay. I think we should talk to the stage builder and whoever is walking around the stage when the shows are on and off. I had the feeling they are not all so lovely and good friends like they pretended to be. Maybe whoever is the star at the moment found out that Teleah has more talent and would – sooner or later – have replaced her.”  
“Slashing a throat isn’t exactly ladylike…”  
“On the other hand side, women temp not to act ladylike anymore. Emancipation has ruined a lot of things.”  
“In this case it makes it more difficult, in general I think it still can do more. And I don’t think one of the women was able to carry a dead body. They must weight all around same and to carry your own weight…you have to be a bodybuilder to that. Dead weight, the distance. If one of the women killed Teleah Bath, she had some help. I’d go for male help.”  
“What do you know about their relationships?”  
“The funny thing is they mentioned to me when they were single, so I guess, everybody who didn’t tell me she’s available, has a relationship…don’t look at me like that. I didn’t try to find out who’s available, they told me.”  
“Of course. A handsome lieutenant, in control, strong, powerful…”  
“Will you stop it right now.” He stepped closer to her. “If we wouldn’t be in the office I’d show you how strong and powerful I am. You’d end up in my arms for hours and believe me, there wouldn’t be a chance that I’d let you go.”  
“The funny thing is it’s enough when I pretend to be jealous, you believe it and want to make sure I am fine and I trust you. I do trust you.”  
“I don’t like it when you sound like I’m interested in other women. I haven’t looked at any women since I’ve met you.”  
Sara sighed with a smile. What could she response to that.  
“It’s really a pity that we’re in the office. I’d love to kiss you right away.”  
“Believe me kissing was a part of the things I wanted to do with you in my arms.”  
“Later.” Sara cleared her throat. “Okay, you talked to…who has the main part?”  
“I’ve to look that up. I’m sure she told me about it, I can hear the words but I can’t remember the name.” Ryan thought for a second. “She was focussed on herself, didn’t really ask what did happen to Teleah Bath. Most of the women wanted to know details, they had a lot of questions, she was one of the few who were more interested in telling me what she’s doing. Unfortunately she didn’t mention a little bit killing as favourite past time.”  
“You find out her name, remember who else was more interested in telling you things than finding out what happened to Teleah Bath. I’ll contact the casino and get a list with everybody who’s working on and around the stage. Maybe we’ll get something we can use.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll give you a call when I find something out. The girls are on stage until midnight, with the dresses, the make-up, it will take an hour before they’ll leave, go home, in bed around two. Do you think we make some friends by ringing the door bell at eight?”  
“No.”  
“I talk to Brass. If he agrees we’ll visit them later, have a sleep ourselves first and maybe start our interviews in the afternoon. Four o’clock?”  
“Five hours of sleep are enough.”  
“Five hours? You go to bed around half seven, get up at three, that’s more than five hours.”  
“Do you really think I’ll let you sleep all the time, lieutenant?”  
“Apparently not, investigator.” He grinned. “I’ll catch you later.”  
“Yeah, later.”

“Hey.” Sofia leant on the door to the locker room. Sara was about to change. She and Ryan would go home and come back in early to see the show girls and the people working around the stage.  
“Hey.” She looked Sofia over.   
“You’re about to go home.”  
“Yeah, we have to start early. And you?”  
“I’ve the order to talk to you.”  
“No order.”  
“The request.”  
“Sofia…”  
“It’s over, Sara. Over. Marco and me will go our own ways.”  
“Oh hon…” Sara wanted to pull Sofia in her arms but the blonde backed off and shook her head.   
“Don’t. It’s alright.”  
“It’s not. You don’t look alright.”  
“I’ll handle it.”  
“You don’t have to handle it alone.”  
“I know.” Sofia closed her eyes. “I asked Jim to give me a night off, he must have seen I’m not in a stage of working. I’ll take a break in the desert, take my camping stuff and sleep somewhere under the stars tonight. Don’t worry, I won’t have any signal for the cell but I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon and call you.”  
“Are you sure? Do you really want to be alone?”  
“Yes. Don’t worry, I’m a big girl I can take care of myself for a night.”  
“Do I get a hug before you leave?”  
Sofia smiled a bit. “If I hug you now I’ll start crying like a baby girl. Go to Ryan, say hello to him and thanks for sharing his girl friend with me yesterday.”  
“He wants to share me again if you want.”  
“No, I’ll take a time out and will be back tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Sara wasn’t happy with that but there was no way she could stop Sofia.   
“Don’t be too sad Grumpy Smurf, I might surprise you with dinner tomorrow evening.”  
“That would be nice.”  
“Bye.” Sofia formed her lips to kiss and walked away.  
“Bye.” Sara sat on the bench. Being a night alone in the desert. It wasn’t only the fact that the idea of Sofia being alone there scared Sara, the lieutenant was able to take care of herself when somebody would try to bother her. But who was making sure Sofia wouldn’t bother herself too much? 

“Marilyn Mariposa is the star of the show at the moment.” Ryan opened the car door for Sara who smiled as a thank for this little thoughtfulness.   
“Marilyn Mariposa? What a stupid name, I bet it’s faked and she loves it because it sounds like Marilyn Manson with a touch of Hispanic. Awful. We go to her and ask her a little bit about her relationship with the vic? Maybe she’ll try to stay at the topic this time.”  
“I’d say we talk first to the worker. The girls will be in tonight anyway. We can talk to her there. I’d love to have some more opinions of their relationship.”  
“She won’t say anything that will be bad or her.”  
“Exactly. And I’d like to hear both sides of the story.”  
“Are there any men in her life?”  
“Not that our computer knows about them but the computer doesn’t know about the man in your life either.”  
“You checked me?” Sara cocked her head.  
“Right at the beginning when I saw you the first time and knew, I want you. I had to know if I had to kick a guy out of your life or if I can just get you.”  
“And it was so easy to get you because I couldn’t resist you.”  
“I wished. For somebody who was interested in me you gave me for a long time the cold shoulder.”  
“I prefer men who can fight for the things they want.”  
“Want me to get a sword and enter the arena?”  
“That’s cheap. I prefer men who have a brain.”  
“This morning you worth shipped my body too.”  
“If the body under the brain is nice to look at it’s not a fault.”  
“Look at?” Ryan grinned.  
“Sometimes you have to look with your hands to see it’s real.”  
“Do you?”  
“In your case yes.” Sara took his hand. She should ask Jim if it was possible to work the whole time with Ryan. Early starts or double shifts weren’t a bad thing when she could spend the time with him.   
“Did Sofia call?”  
“No, she’ll be somewhere in the desert now. I hope she’s alright.”  
“She told she’ll be with you for dinner tomorrow so she’ll be there. She won’t disappoint you.”  
“I know.”  
“We can pay a visit to Marco, make his life difficult. I’m sure if we really look we’ll something he’s not doing like the books.”  
“She won’t appreciate that.”  
“Drag him out of the casino in handcuffs, interrogate him and torture him a bit in a cell with gang members who will love his long hair?”  
“I’d love too but again, she won’t like it.”  
“I thought women want men to suffer when they leave them.”  
“Not in that simple way. Something more cruel…he could get a severe inflammation on his dick and the doctor has to perform an amputation.”  
“You are a cruel women, Sara Sidle.” Ryan made a grimace. “Really very cruel.”  
“Just remember that every day, love.” Sara smiled widely. “I’ve more ideas like that.”  
“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”  
“Poor man is scared.”  
“Yeah, I think it’s better when I talk to the men, you might scare them away.”  
“I’ll help you out if they can’t remember things.”  
“You’ve no idea how happy I am that you love me.”  
“So am I.” Sara chuckled. 

“Teleah was a nice girl.” Pete, the man who was in charge of the lights in front of the stages stopped working.   
“You watched her and the girls practicing?”  
“No lights, no practice. I’m here before, when and after the girls are here.”  
“They practice a lot?”  
“Every second day, a show per day, two on the weekends. You can say they do nothing else than being on stage.”  
“Did Teleah go along good with them?”  
“She didn’t cause any trouble, she was always concentrated on her practice to get better and better. She wanted to be a star and she had everything you needed to be a star.”  
“Nevertheless she wasn’t the one with the main part.”  
“I’m sure she was due for the next show. I mean, I’m not an expert but I see them every day and watch them, she was the best dancer.”  
“Why wasn’t she the leading show girl?”  
“It isn’t always talent that counts in show business.”  
“What else?”  
“Having the right friends.”  
“Which friend does Marilyn Mariposa have? She wasn’t as good as Teleah Bath?”  
“She is the star of the show.”  
“But without the talent of Teleah Bath.” Ryan didn’t want to give in. He could feel the man was trying not to answer his question but he wouldn’t make it that easy for him to get of the hook.   
“In my eyes, yes.”  
“Let me tell you that your eyes saw the same like many other eyes, so they are good. Did your good eyes see why Marilyn Mariposa is the star? Who made her the star?”  
“There are not many people who can make a decision who’ll be the star of the show.”  
“The supervisor.”  
“Our supervisor? No, he doesn’t make any decision. He is there for them, he supervised the practice, but he doesn’t make any decision.”  
“Mister Gelder?”  
“He doesn’t care at all. As long as people come and watch the show he doesn’t think about it.”  
“Who is it?”  
“The man who is in charge of the practice.” Sara said. “He makes the decisions. He sees the girls every day, everybody assumes he knows who is the best.”  
“A smart you have by your side.” Pete acknowledge.   
“What is his name?”  
“Randy.”  
“Are Randy and Marilyn Mariposa close?”  
“When it’s time to find out who’ll get the main part in a new show you won’t get a piece of paper between them.”  
“I assume that counts also for the time when they don’t practice.”  
“We all can only assume.”  
“Does Randy have a surname?”  
“Steps.”  
“What a lovely name for a dance instructor.” Ryan raised an eye brow.   
“Apparently you need a fancy name to be a star.”  
“Like Marilyn Mariposa.” Sara still thought the name was ridiculous.   
“The more stupid your name is the better people will remember it.”  
“Does Marilyn know that Teleah was a better dancer than her?”  
“Everybody knew, everybody could see. There were rumors that no matter how close she’d come to Randy for the next show, he had no choice than giving the main part to Teleah. She had the best reaction, the audience loved her and there were more reporters asking for an interview with her than with Marilyn. The time of the butterfly was over.”  
“I’m sure she didn’t like that.”   
“Not at all.”  
“Where can we find Mister Steps?”  
“He has an office upstairs, four doors down the room of the girls.”  
“Thanks Pete, you helped us a lot.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Ryan and Sara turned and walked slowly in the direction of the office of Randy Steps.  
“Can you remember the dance instructor?” He asked her.  
“Yes. Six foot five, bald heat, in a very good sharp.”  
“Better than me?”  
“Nobody is better than you.”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. He wouldn’t have any problems to carry a body that weights about hundred pounds.”  
“Not at all.”  
“And his lover wants the main part.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“But her talent isn’t big enough and her other ‘talents’ won’t help because it’s too obvious that she isn’t the best dancer.”  
“No she isn’t.”  
“He doesn’t want lose her, she doesn’t want to lose her role so both have a motive to kill Teleah Bath.”  
“I agree.”  
“Good. Now we need some evidence for that and a talk with Randy Steps.”  
“Marilyn Mariposa?”  
“We’ll talk to her after that. I think downtown will be a nice place to talk. She can bring some color and glamour in the department.”  
“You want to treat your colleagues.”  
“Yes.” He smiled and got his cell phone out to call a unit that they could pick up Marilyn Mariposa and bring her downtown.   
Side by side they walked under the eyes of the worker towards the rooms. It was still early, the first girls would arrive in an hour or later.   
“Let’s hear what Mister Steps has to say.” Ryan knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.   
“Maybe he isn’t in yet.”  
“Yeah.” He looked around. “They use the entrance to the employee car park. Let’s go and see if the security man has seen him today.”  
Knowing there was a security man around every entrance Ryan and Sara walked the way to the car park. Outside, a few yards from the door away, a man in a black security jacket was standing and smoking.   
“Excuse me, you’re on duty here?” Ryan called.  
“Yes.”  
“Lieutenant Clark, Miss Sidle CSI.” He held up his badge.   
“Andre. Andre Zimbadi. How can I help you?”  
“Did you see Mister Steps coming in today?”  
“No, I started an hour ago. Mister Steps comes in around three.”  
“He is in then?”  
“I doubt that.”  
“Did you see him leaving?” Sara asked.  
“Yes ma’am. Around five minutes ago. Thought first he wants to join me for a smoke, he does that sometimes, but he left.”  
Sara and Ryan exchanged looks. Around the same time Pete had told them about Randy Steps and Marilyn Mariposa. The dance instructor must have listened to their conversation. They were on stage, there were microphones everywhere.   
“Is that unusual that he leaves?”  
“At this time? Yes. The girls come in in an hour he needs to be here when they arrive. Usually he checks the stage, checks his notes about the last show. He told me, he looks for mistakes every time the girls are on stage and talks to them what went wrong and how to improve their performance.”  
“He didn’t mention where he wants to go to?”  
“No. He wasn’t very talkative today. Seemed to be in a hurry.”  
“Do don’t happen to know where he lives?”  
“No, I don’t have an address. Is he in trouble?”  
“We would like to talk to him as a witness. As you might know we’re investigating the death of Teleah Bath and we want to talk to her colleagues to find out, with whom she had private contact. If somebody knows whom she was seeing. Do you know something about her private life?”  
“She had this rich guy a few months ago. He was waiting for her once or twice. That’s all I can tell you.” Again Keane. He was the only one people could remember but Sara assumed he was the most and only famous person Teleah Bath had a private relationship with.   
“Keane.”  
“Yeah. He dumped.”   
“She dumped him.”  
“Really? Why should she do that? He could have been helpful for her career. I don’t think she gave him up. Usually the rich guys get tired and lose their women.”  
“Sometimes it’s the other way around.” Why would Keane lie to her? Telling Sara he dumped Teleah would have been better for him, but he said, she ended it and walked out angry. He didn’t say she left him but it was clear that the end of the relationship was her idea. She wondered why especially when she thought of the comment, that Teleah Bath was angry for a day because of the end of the relationship. If she realized Keane could have been helpful and regretted it? Or did she ask him to help her, she refused and she ended it? Maybe she should have another word with Keane. 

“We’ve Mariposa in.”   
Ryan and Sara went back to the department after their conversation with the security man. Ryan put out a broadcast on Steps.  
“Where has she been?”  
“Boulder Highway.”  
“Interesting. I come over. There’s a warrant we’re waiting for. If we get it Greg will take a look at the apartments of Mariposa and Steps.”  
“Perfect. Room five.”  
“Okay.” She finished the call. Boulder Highway. That didn’t sound like Mariposa would make it to her show in two hours. Sara had a file of Marilyn Mariposa. She had been arrested twice for assault. The first time three years ago, the second time last year. Both times for assaulting a colleague. Sara had only have a short look at the files, both women had been showgirls . She wondered if they had the leading part or if Marilyn Mariposa was the star and the other two had been more talented and therefore a thread. Another strange was that Mariposa had never been to trial for these assaults.   
A tall woman in a white suit was sitting next to the showgirl, who was build more than Teleah Bath had been: petite and lean.   
“Her lawyer?” Sara asked when Ryan joined her.  
”Yes. Was here before the suspect arrived.”  
“She looks familiar.”   
“Doris Gray, a really great lawyer. We need some really good evidence to get Mariposa. We won’t bullshit Gray, she’s too good. Takes a Benjamin up per hour.”  
“Do showgirls earn that good?”  
“I assume they’re friends. Gray greeted her with her first name. She was her lawyer when Mariposa was questioned the first two times.”  
“That’s why she never went to trial.”  
“I guess so.”  
“She’ll block the warrant.”  
“You can bet on that.”  
“We need to get to her through Steps. Anything of him?”  
“No. He isn’t home and not back in the casino. Gelder isn’t happy. First a dead showgirl, now his leading part is held here by us and his dance instructor is missing and a suspect.”  
“He’ll have to improvise the show today and may…” Sara’s cell rang. A text message.   
Steps is at 592 Kingsdon Alley. Keane.  
She showed Ryan the message.   
“How does he know?”  
“I’ve no idea. I wanted to talk to him anyway, now I’ve another two questions.”  
“Which one is number two?”  
“Where did he get my cell phone number from? I never gave it to him. Do you want to check this place he wrote about?”  
“It’s a clue, we’ll check it. I’ll send a black and white to that address. We can use it for some pressure on Mariposa. I bet her lawyer doesn’t want her to talk to us. If we tell her we found Steps she might say something to save her ass.”  
“Yeah.” Sara would contact Keane later. “Let’s talk to Mariposa – or her lawyer.” She opened the door for Ryan who commented that with a smile. No need to tell his girlfriend she was switching roles, she did that on purpose.   
“Miss Mariposa, nice that you found your way to us. Good evening Misses Gray, I’m lieutenant Clark and that’s Miss Sidle, CSI.”  
“There’s no reason why my client was brought in like a criminal.”  
“She didn’t want to come with the officers.”  
“There is no reason why she should.”  
“That depends on whom you’re asking. We were looking for her, nobody knew where she was and when she didn’t cooperate with the officers, they had to bring her in.”  
“What do you want from my client?”  
“Talk.”  
“You did that last night.”  
“There are some more questions.”  
“About her apartment? Or why do you requested a warrant to search her place?”  
“We’re investigating the death of Teleah Bath, a colleague of your client.”  
“Was she killed in my client’s apartment?”  
“We’re still looking for the primary crime scene.”  
“Any evidence my client’s apartment is the primary crime scene? Or that she’s involved in the death of that woman?”  
“Your client has the leading part of the show at the moment. According to some people she didn’t get the part because of her dance talents.”  
“She is a great dancer.”  
“I didn’t say she’s bad but apparently there are better dancer. The victim for example.”  
“She was a nobody.” Marilyn Mariposa snorted.   
“Don’t talk, Marilyn.” Her lawyer stopped her.   
“My client has been the leading part in this casino for four years, she has talent, more than Miss Bath could ever dream of.”  
“Four years? Isn’t that the same time Mister Steps got employed?”   
“And?”  
“The funny thing is, he left his work place today when Miss Sidle and me talked to a colleague and this man mentioned that Mister Steps and your clients are…very close friends.”  
“Nothing is wrong with friendship between colleagues.”  
“Not if the friendship doesn’t interfere with the job. Mister Steps makes the decisions who gets the leading part and if your client has a close relationship with him, he might have given her the leading part not because of her dance talent.”  
“When Mister Steps has other reasons than the enormous talent of my client to giver her the leading role it’s his fault. And that he left the casino without a reason makes him a suspect not my client. You should use your energy in finding him and not harassing her.”  
“Oh we found him, no worries.” Ryan smiled and noticed the short shock in Marilyn Mariposa’s face. She had hoped he would be gone. He hoped Keane hadn’t lied and his colleagues were taking Steps in.   
“What does he say?”  
“We’ll talk to him later, ladies first.”  
“Nobody believes you’re a gentleman, lieutenant Clark.”  
“Not? My mother will be disappointed. What did you do the night Teleah Bath died, Miss Mariposa?”  
“She was on stage.”  
“So was the victim. After that.”  
“She was home, a show is very exhausting.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“Not good enough.”  
“Why does she need an alibi?”  
“Two assaults of former colleagues.”  
“There were no trials.”  
“She has an excellent lawyer.”  
“She was innocent.”  
“Tell me, were these women interested in the leading part?”   
“Every girls want to have the leading part, lieutenant. That’s why they come to the casino, that’s why they become showgirls. They want to be the star.”  
“The funny thing is your client got accused that she assaulted two women and these women lose their job while your client is still there.”  
“That means she is innocent and these other women were only jealous.”   
“We’ll see into that. I’m going to talk to these women, ask them why they accused your client. And I wonder what Mister Steps will say when I ask him where he had been in the night of the murder of Teleah Bath. If he has an alibi or if he was home alone too.”  
“Talk to him and let my client go you’ve nothing to hold her.” Unfortunately she was right on that.   
“No I haven’t. But I’d like your client to stay in town and be available for some more questions. I don’t wish to find her again on the highway to Boulder and resist the request of an officer to follow him to the department.”  
“She has no reason to leave. In fact, she has a show to perform. We’re late already.”  
“You’re free to go.”   
“Come on, Marilyn.” Both women left the room without further words.   
Sara followed them with her eyes.   
“I don’t like either of them.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Mariposa was nervous when she heard we have Steps.”  
“Yeah I saw that too.”  
“They were together and she knows he’s the weak part of them. You think she’ll tell her lawyer to help him out?”  
“If she does so she’ll have to find an excuse why. I think Gray will try to get Mariposa out of this and they won’t bother throwing Steps to the lions.”  
“I think the same. What about the warrants?”  
Sara checked her cell phone. “Greg is on his way to Steps’ apartment, he couldn’t get a warrant for Mariposa’s so far. Her lawyer is too good.”  
“I told you.”  
“The officers found Steps?”  
“Yes they’re bringing him in. He was where Keane told you he is.”  
“Means we’ll go on with him.”  
“What do you think of a little break before we go on with Steps?”  
“Sounds good. Fifteen minutes?”  
“Eat something, Sara. Half an hour.”

“Miss Sidle, what can I do for you?”  
“A lot of things, Keane.” Sara had used the time for a call to Keane.   
“Really? Start with the first thing I’ll try to satisfy all your denies.”  
“Oh please, cut through the shit and save it for your women. I don’t want to hear things like that. I want to know where you got my number from.”  
“We might have friends in common.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“It doesn’t matter or do you call to tell me not to text you again?”  
“Why did you know where Steps was?”  
“I know a lot of things.”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to bullshit me?”  
“You and Sofia, you’re very much alike.”  
“I take that as a compliment and so far the smartest thing you told me while we’re on the phone. Steps. Why did you know where he is?”  
“I knew you were looking for him. I’ve friends, who have friends and they take an eye open if I ask them to do so. One happened to see Steps and gave me a call. I thought you might appreciate a little tip.”  
“We do, thank you.”  
“Did he kill Teleah?”  
“We don’t know and I can’t tell you that.”  
“I could have find out myself.”  
“That would have been illegal.”  
“Nothing is illegal as long as nobody catches you or you’ve a really good lawyer.”  
“You must know.”  
“So do you. You talked to Mariposa and her lawyer.”  
“Who is your source, Keane?”  
“Oh Miss Sidle, you don’t expect me to tell you, do you?”  
“No.” Sara sighed.   
“Good. Doris Gray is a tough woman.”  
“She’s good.”  
“She is. She worked for me years ago.”  
“Why did you fire her?”  
“What makes you think I fired her?”  
“You need a lawyer without a weakness.”  
“Is being a lawyer a weakness already?”  
“True.” Sara had to smiled. Most of the times being a lawyer was a weakness.   
“I’m curious, what do you think is Misses Gray’s weakness?”  
“She’s too self-confidently. Arrogant.”  
“Some people say the same about your best friend.”  
“The difference is, Sofia is that good she can be arrogant and smug. In her case it’s not a weakness.”  
“I agree with you. How is she? Or don’t you want to tell me?”  
“Your source doesn’t know that?”  
“Not as good as you do.”  
“You can’t pay me enough to tell you.”  
“I won’t try, that would be illegal. Did you find the addresses of the women who accused Mariposa of assault?”  
“Your source knows a lot.”  
“Of course I don’t work with amateurs.”  
“No I haven’t found the address.”  
“Would you like me to give them to you?”  
“You’re not a cop.”  
“Thanks god I’m not. Nothing against your lover or Sofia but I prefer to be a business man.”  
Why did he know that Ryan was Sara’s lover? Who was his source and how many people in the department knew about them? Not that they were trying to hide their relationship but they weren’t standing around kissing in the department.  
“Why do you act like a cop? Telling me where Steps is, offering me to find the women.”  
“I told you I want to help you to get Teleah’s killer. I meant it. You want the addresses or not?”  
“You have them?”  
“Give me half an hour and I’ll send them to you. I’m sure you want to talk to your new suspect first. Say hello to Sofia and your lieutenant Clark.” He ended the call.   
Sara narrowed her eyes. He was arrogant and smug too. But she couldn’t say it was a weakness. Like Sofia, Keane had all rights to be like that, he was good. 

“Mister Steps, nice that you found your way to us. We were looking for you.” Ryan sat down in front of the dance instructor who was without a lawyer. His first mistake.  
“You forced me to go here.”  
“When the officers asked you to come with them you tried to run away. That doesn’t look good for you, Mister Steps.”  
“I was scared.”  
“Why?”  
“Some men knocking on the door in the night.”  
“They said they’re from the LVPD.”  
“Everybody can say that.”  
“What were you doing at that place in the first time? You’re supposed to be at the casino.”  
“I’ve a day off.”  
“Strange, Mister Gelder was looking for you. Same for your girlfriend, Misses Mariposa. What do you think she told us when we asked her how it can be that she has been the leading part since you’re the dance instructor? No matter if other women – like Teleah Bath or the two women who accused Miss Mariposa of assault - were better than her.”  
“She is the best.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Do you want to tell me she is a bad dancer? Are you an expert, lieutenant?”  
“No I’m not. But there are many people who say Teleah Bath was better and Mariposa only had the leading part because she was nice to you. I can imagine how nice she was.”  
“She has talent.”  
“I didn’t say she hasn’t talent. But it’s really noble of you to sacrifice yourself for her. She didn’t do the same for you, by the way. She has a lawyer, a damn good one, and Miss Mariposa does exactly what her lawyer says. They’ll let you take the responsibility for the murder, Randy. They’ll say Marilyn isn’t strong enough to carry Teleah and they’re right about that. She might have slashed the throat but she couldn’t carry her to the place where we found the body. Not too far away from where you grew up, isn’t it?” Ryan had used the half and hour for reading Randy Steps’ file and getting some background information.   
“I didn’t kill Teleah.”  
“That’s what you say but the judge will see Marilyn, that she won’t be able to carry her. Anybody is able to slash a throat but not everybody is able to carry a dead body. You are, you’re in good shape and I bet it isn’t difficult for you to carry a hundred pounds. It doesn’t look good for you, Randy. She’ll be free while you might be send to death. But if you talk to me, tell me what really happens I can make that you won’t end up with the death penalty. All I need is your testimony and some evidence that you’re saying the truth. Come on, you’re a smart man you don’t want to end up dead for something you didn’t do.”  
Randy Steps buried his face in his hands.   
“I didn’t kill her.”  
“We were that far, Randy.”  
“Teleah was better, I had to give her the leading part in the new show in two months. There was no chance I could give it to Marilyn, no matter how hard she had tried, Teleah had a talent Marilyn could only dream of. Everybody could see who the better one was. I had to do something. Marilyn tried to change my mind, tried to make me promise she’d be the number one. I told her I can’t do that, not as long as Teleah was around.”  
“So she killed her.”  
“I don’t know. She called me about an hour after the show. Asked me to come ASAP to her place. When I arrived I found Teleah dead on the floor. I should have called the police but she persuaded me to get rid off the body. I brought her to my old neighborhood, knowing nobody would see or say something. It was Marilyn who killed her, not me.”

“You closed your case.”  
“Yes.” Ryan got up. Sofia was standing in the door frame to his office. He put a hand on her shoulder, pushed her softly in the room and closed the door.   
“Who was the killer?”  
“Marilyn Mariposa, the leading part. She knew she’d lose her part to Teleah Bath and couldn’t bear that.”  
“When bitching isn’t enough they kill their opponent.”  
“Some people do everything for success. That reminds me, we had help from Keane.”  
“Really?”   
“Yes. He found the dance instructor, who helped Mariposa to get rid off the body. And he found two women who accused Mariposa of assault. I wonder who his source is, somebody in the department tells him everything.”  
“At least it was helpful this time. Nevertheless we need to find the rat.”  
“Absolutely.” He looked at her. “Have you been awake the whole night?”  
“Yes more or less.”  
“You were in the desert.”  
“Around fifty miles away from here, watched the stars, had some drinks in the evening and came back this morning because it’s damn cold out there.”  
“I reckon.” He paused. “You’re done with Marco?”  
“It’s more like he’s done with me.”  
“He’s stupid. A smart man would do everything to keep you, to make you happy and would fulfill all of your wishes before you’re able to say them.”  
“There are not many smart men around.”  
“True.” He pulled Sofia in his arms. “I’d love to make him pay for all the pain he causes you. There are some people who owe me a favor…”  
“He’s not worth that. But thanks.” Sofia kissed his cheek.   
“You should go, somebody is missing you and worries a lot.”  
“This somebody will be alright as soon as you’re there.”  
“I won’t be there. You’ll be there and you’ll talk to her.”  
“She’s your girlfriend.”  
“I didn’t say you’re supposed to take my place, I said you should talk to her. You need her and needs you. As much as I’d love to lay between the two of you, I mean what could a man want more than being in the middle of two wonderful women? You ladies can talk better without me and when and her have talked, I can have my girlfriend back and she’s with me with her thoughts. You see I’m awful selfish sending you over to her.”  
“Yeah I can see that. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” Ryan took a look at his watch. “Go, she’s waiting. And tonight I’ll take the two of you out for dinner. Seven o’clock.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Good. You tell Sara and make sure you’re both ready and hungry. Go.”  
Sofia smiled. Having a night alone in the desert had been good, she had cried, she had screamed, she had suffered and at the end she felt better, not empty anymore. Having some time with Sara now would help her to talk the rest away.


End file.
